Dinner at the Boyfriends
by krystal21107
Summary: Kurt, Burt, and Carole all go to Blaine's house for dinner, for the first time...of course it couldn't go smoothly


Blaine was nervously pacing back and forth in the front hallway waiting near the door. When the doorbell finally rang he jumped and ran to open it making sure he got to it before his mother. AS he opened it he saw a very nervous looking Kurt and Burt with a bright smiling Carole in between them holding a casserole dish

"I know you said we didn't have to bring anything sweetheart but, I brought a peach cobbler"

"Oh thank you Carole, it smells delicious. Here I'll go and put it in the kitchen. Would you like me to take your coats?"

"Oh thank you dear".

"Yeah thanks kid"

"No thank you, it's part of my ensemble but, thank you for asking."

"Anak? Blaine sweetie! I'm almost done in here you can take them to the dining room" Blaine's mother yelled from the kitchen

"Okay mom! Right this way" They all walked into the dining room and Blaine showed them where to sit, "I will be right back, I'm going to let my father know you all are here"

Blaine walked down the hall into his father's office, "Dad?" he said peeking his head in, "Dad, Kurt and his parents are here. They're in the dining room, and mom's almost done with dinner"

"Blaine, I'm not staying" his father said not looking away from the computer screen

"What do you mean you're not staying? I told you about this dinner two weeks ago."

"That doesn't mean I was going to stay for it!"

"But, dad!"

"No Blaine, that's enough!"

Blaine turned on his heel and quickly walked past the table where Kurt, Burt, and Carole were quietly sitting. He smiled a quick smile before rushing by and went into the kitchen where he told his mother what is father had said. The short Philippine women quickly walked to her husband's office and started shouting in Filipino.

In the next room Burt looked over at Kurt and gave him a confused look.

"Just because you're yelling in another language doesn't mean people can't tell you're angry!" They heard Blaine yell, soon the dark haired boy appeared in the doorway, "I apologize for the yelling" and quickly disappeared

"Kung ano ang mail sa mo tao?" Blaine yelled when he got away from the door

"Kung bakit ikaw ay ganoong isang asno?" they heard the women yell

Back in the dining room the three were all staring at the doorway even though they couldn't see what was going on. Burt soon broke the silence, "Ummm why is no one speaking English? I can't understand a damned thing" he said throwing his hands up

Blaine appears back in the door way with a pitcher of water and a basket of bread. He sits the basket down in the middle of the table and starts walking around the table filling up their glasses. When he gets to Burt, the man looks up at him.

"I think I'm going to need a beer after all of this"

"Dad!" Kurt tried shushing him

"I don't know about beer sir but, I know where my dad hides the Scotch" when Blaine walks out he closes the door behind him

"Alemo andare e dire ciao papa!" they hear Blaine yell

Soon a tall dark haired man appears at the door, "Hello".

Burt stood up and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Burt"

"Mr. Anderson" he said shaking Burt's hand

Just as soon as he entered he was gone. Blaine came in carrying different food dishes.

"It's all food from the Philippines, I hope you like it. I know it's not your usual Mr. Hummel but, believe me it's good"

"Thank you kid, and remember it's Burt to you"

"Yes sir" Blaine smiled and walked back into the kitchen where he helped his mom bring in the last of the food.

Soon after everyone was seated bowls were past around.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior he's still uncomfortable with all of this. I on the other hand feel Blaine has found a lovely young man, and I approve"

"Well thank you Mrs. Anderson, I approve of your son too"

"Oh call me Ali. May I call you Burt?"

"I'd prefer it" Burt smiled as he took a bite out a food he couldn't pronounce

"This is very good", Carole said looking over at Blaine's mother, "What is it?"

Blaine tried to hide his smile but, Kurt caught it and slowly put his fork down

"Pritong palaka" Ali responded

"Well prit- pal- err whatever, it's good" Burt said continuing to eat

Blaine smiled again and looked over at Kurt and began eating again. Kurt was still suspicious but, began eating. Blaine couldn't help but, let out a small laugh after he watched Kurt quickly swallowing his food. Blaine looked over at Carole who had just taken a bite, "It is good, is this chicken?" she asked

"No-, its-" Blaine's mother started to say

"Yes! Yes it is, it's just fried chicken" Blaine cut in with a grin, Ali looked over at her son with a confused look

"Well it's very good, it taste very different though from normal fried chicken"

"It's the different spices used" Blaine said still with a grin on his face

"Here Burt, try some of this," Blaine's mother passed the man a bowl

"This looks interesting, what's it called?"

"Kilawing bunog" Blaine said, "It's fish. You should try some too Kurt" he said with a smile

Blaine knew he was in for it but, Kurt always told him he wanted to try new things. Kurt looked at Blaine with a knowing look but, took the bowl from his father and then passed it to Carole knowing she wouldn't be able to say no.

The three all tried it and tried to hide their faces. Blaine had finally had enough and burst into laughter and was soon joined by his mother.

"I ordered pizza before I came out here, it should be here any minute" Ali said standing up, "Blaine told me Kurt was into trying new things and wanted to travel the world so, I put together some of the more exotic foods from the Philippines. Burt, you may take the rest of the Pritong palaka home with you if you would like, as for the Kilawing bunog I'll spare you all" Ali smiled and started to clear the table

When the pizza arrived they all sat back down at the table again and began to eat.

"So, what did we eat?" Kurt asked looking over at his boyfriend

"Oh what's the fun in knowing huh?" Blaine smiled back at Kurt before taking bite of his pizza

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt asked

"Well dear, Kilawing bunog is raw young of the mudfish and Pritong palaka is fried frog"

"Oh. You were right Blaine…..what's the fun in knowing….." Burt said pushing away the plate of Pritong palaka he had sitting near his pizza

Blaine and his mother laughed, Kurt just glared at Blaine, as Burt continued to eat his pizza, and Carole sat with a pained polite smile on, "Well I must say, this was fun" she said

Everyone at the table were soon laughing and having a great time. They had already forgotten about Mr. Anderson's bad behavior, they were more focused on getting to know one another because they all had the same feeling, that one day they would all be family.


End file.
